


Let This Ship Sail

by Amaria_Anna_D



Category: Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: Day 4: Outsider pov about the punisher and daredevil’s relationship. like the whole city ships it.Claire finds some very interesting things on the internet and can't help teasing Matt about it.





	

Day 4: Outsider pov about the punisher and daredevil’s relationship. like the whole city ships it.

 

Let This Ship Sail

 

Claire had too much time on her hands... _way_ too much time on her hands, actually. With Luke’s trial date not for another few weeks and still not having a full time job, she found herself in her apartment scrolling through endless pages of bullshit on the internet. At first, it was mostly political stuff, but then as the shit became thicker and thicker closer to the election, the less she could manage any of it. Then came the medical journals; she found herself reading up on all kinds of new techniques and theories that may come in handy the next time Matt or Luke find themselves on her couch bleeding. Finally, Claire stumbled across the superhero forums.

It was like falling down a fucking rabbit hole of crazy. In the first twenty minutes alone, Claire was pretty sure that she’d read conspiracy theories and rumors that had come from somewhere inside a white padded room. Thor and the Asgardians was planning a coup if Trump won the election. Captain America was really with Hydra—like anyone would believe that shit! A few threads in and Claire was already torn between laughing uncontrollably and rolling her eyes.

That was when she noticed the Daredevil forums. Her eyes widened when she saw the most popular topic was “DD/Punisher: is this real?” She let out a hoot of laughter as she began scrolling. It seemed she wasn’t the only one who noticed the way they looked at each other. Most of what was posted was fan done stories and art—sexually explicit stories and art at that. She actually felt her face heating up at one particular image of Punisher pushing Daredevil up against a wall with his pants around his ankles and a (optimistically) massive cock sliding in between the devil’s cheeks. She closed the image quickly and scrolled on further. Her sudden glee at reading all of the collective swooning over the two of them faded when she saw a link to a Youtube video. Her heart sank in her chest as she watched shaky camera video of Frank cradling Matt’s seemingly lifeless body in his arms and running out of a burning building seconds before it collapsed.

Slamming her laptop shut, Claire pulled out her phone and texted Matt. Thankfully he answered, and she was able to get him to agree to meet up with her at a local diner. Besides making sure that his stupid ass was all right, Luke had asked her to set up a meeting for him with Daredevil after he was out. Now was as good of time as any to ask about it, she guessed.

 

“ _I ship it! I mean look at them. There is Punisher carrying Daredevil out of that fire… You can’t tell me he isn’t in love with him. If he was really just some nut-job, he would have let Daredevil die in there! And look at how he holds him! This is seriously true love.”_

 

The words made Matt cringe and almost spit his coffee out in disgust. Ever since the video shot by some kid on a cellphone had hit the media the day before, he’d heard it just about everywhere he’d gone. While he’d heard the term “shipping” applied to any number of the Avengers in any number of pairings, he never thought anyone would be talking about “shipping” him and Frank. Forcing himself to swallow the coffee in his mouth, he grabbed his earbuds from his pocket and shoved them in roughly. It wouldn’t block it out, but it certainly would help him ignore the college girls behind him as they continued chattering on about how romantic the image of him being hauled out of the warehouse bridal-style by a mass murderer was. It hadn’t been romantic! It had been uncomfortable as fuck, and if he’d been more than half-conscious, it wouldn’t have happened. Thankfully, the pair moved on from the topic and onto their psych test by the time that Claire arrived.

Matt had never met up with Claire out of costume in public before. He’d been a little surprised when she’d texted him. The whole thing almost felt like some sort of clandestine tryst actually—not that he would even consider hitting on her again now that he knew her boyfriend could punch his way out of thirty feet of rubble. She pulled out the chair across from him letting out a low whistle.

“So you do clean up all right after all...” she teased. “I think this is one of like two times I’ve seen you when one of us wasn’t covered in blood or bruises.”

“Thanks,” he said giving her a wry smile.

The waitress brought Claire a cup of coffee without even taking her order before scurrying off to give the college students refills. The nurse waited until she was out of ear shot before staying anything else. “I saw your little home movie, by the way. Are there any injuries hidden under that suit I should be worrying about?”

With a heavy sigh, Matt shook his head. “Just a minor concussion.”

“Well, so long as it’s only a head injury...” Matt didn’t need his amplified hearing to catch the eye-roll implied in her tone. “What were you doing in there anyway?”

“Trying to keep Frank from killing an arms dealer… The explosion wasn’t exactly part of the plan, but everyone made it out alive,” he said, thinking back to the ten Russians the cops had picked up afterward—remnants of the Ranskahov’s operation. “But that’s not exactly why you wanted to meet up, is it?”

“A friend of mine would like to meet you...”

“I said I wasn’t interested before. I don’t do the whole Avengers thing, Claire. It wasn’t my style even before those ridiculous accords were signed...” He would have continued on but the waitress was moving closer again.

“Are you two ready to order?” she asked, unaware of what she was interrupting.

The pair saved any further discussion until their meals were brought a few minutes later. By then, Claire had her full stock of ammunition ready to fire. “So you’ll run around the city with a killer, but you won’t even hear Luke out about what you guys would be able to do for the city together?”

Matt gritted his teeth. “I don’t run around the city with Frank. Somehow we just always end up crossing paths.”

“You honestly believe that?” Claire demanded. “It’s happened enough times that you guys even have your own forums on those stupid superhero fangirl pages.”

“Wait… What?”

Bursting out laughing, Claire almost choked on a french fry. “You really don’t know there is fanfiction being written about you two? And don’t even get me started on some of the art...”

“H...how do you know about it?” he asked, trying to get his head to stop spinning.

“I may have stumbled across some of the fan done stuff when I was bored—don’t ask me why I was even looking. Anyway, I just noticed that you guys also had a sub forum on the same page as some of the other superhero stuff.” She barely managed to suppress her giggles. “I have to say most of those folks have some _very_ active imaginations.”

Matt rubbed the heels of his palms across his face. “This has to be some sort of joke.”

“Judging by how heated some of the conversations on that forum got...I don’t think your fans think so...”

“If I agree to meet up with your boyfriend, will you just let me pretend this isn’t happening?” he groaned.

“Throw in lunch and it’s a deal.”

“Done.”

On the way out the door, Claire leaned in and kissed his cheek. “By the way,” she whispered in his ear, “I ship it.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
